Steven Kynman
Steven "Steve" Kynman (born November 12th, 1971, Surrey, England, UK) is a British voice artist and actor for the UK and US narrations of Thomas & Friends. He currently voices the titular character, Sam Jones as well as voicing some other characters such as Elvis Cridlington, Norman Price, Norman Price's English cousin and Dilys Price's nephew, Derek Price, Sarah Jones' twin brother and Charlie Jones and Bronwen Jones' twin son and Sam Jones' twin nephew, James Jones (originally) and Sam Jones' brother and Bronwyn's husband, Charlie Jones in the UK version of the CGI series of "Fireman Sam". Other credits include "Moving Wallpaper", "The Mr. Men Show" as Mr. Nosey and the 2015 "Bob the Builder" series as Lofty in the UK version. He has also played the character, Robert the Robot in the BBC children's television series, "Justin's House". Voices UK/US * Duck * Peter Sam * Dart (seventeenth season onwards) * Paxton * The Third Slip Coach * A Railway Inspector (Too Many Fire Engines) * The Bird Watcher (Who's Geoffrey?) UK * Porter * Jack * The Dock Manager (Tale of the Brave only) US * Butch (seventeenth season onwards) Songs * Away From the Sea (performed) * I Do Like to Be Beside the Seaside (performed) * We Wish You a Merry Christmas (performed) Filmography Films * Muppet Treasure Island (1996) * Combat Sheep (2001) * Buried Alive (2005) * Ozzie (2006) * Pinocchio (2008) * Fireman Sam: The Great Fire of Pontypandy (2010) * Postman Pat: The Movie (2014) * Tales of Albion (2014) Television * Fireman Sam (2008-present) * The Mr. Men Show (2008) * Moving Wallpaper (2008) * M.I.High (2009) * Gigglebiz (2009-2011) * Justin's House (2011) * Thomas & Friends (2012-present) * Dude, That's my Ghost! (2013) * Yonderland (2013) * Q Pootie 5 (2013-2014) * BBC Comedy Feeds (2014) * Bob the Builder (2015-present) Games * EyeToy: Play 2 (2004) * LEGO the Hobbit: The Video Game (2014) Trivia * He is not credited in the UK credits of Don't Bother Victor! for voicing Peter Sam. He was also uncredited for voicing Paxton in Wayward Winston. * Kynman, along with Keith Wickham, Tim Whitnall, Rob Rackstraw and Teresa Gallagher, voice characters together on "The Mr. Men Show". ** Also, both he and Thierry Kazazian voiced Mr. Nosy from said show in their respective languages. * Kynman and Gallagher both did additional voices for "Postman Pat: The Movie". * Kynman and John Hasler provide voices for Fireman Sam. Hasler first came into the show to take over the role of James, who used to be voiced by Kynman. Hasler took over the role since Kynman's voice for James sounded too similar to his voice for Norman Price. * In Tale of the Brave, Henry's Hero and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, he is credited as Steve Kynman. * He along with Rob Rackstraw, Rupert Degas and David Menkin have all voiced characters on "Bob the Builder" * He, Laura Beaumont, and Ed Welch worked on "Construction Site". * He, Rasmus Hardiker and Teresa Gallagher had roles in "More Stuff". External links * Steven's Twitter account Category:Voice Actors Category:People Category:Production crew Category:English Voice Cast